Once Upon An Unexpected Love
by derofeba
Summary: Emma and Hook are back from the past and Regina and Robin's relationship is completely destroyed because of them, but maybe Robin wasn't the one... Emma regrets kissing Hook, maybe he wasn't the one either! Will Regina find her true soul mate? Is Elsa really mad over being locked up for only god knows how long? This is my version of what will happen :D SWANQUEEN4EVER
1. Chapter 1 - Regina's Lament

**Hi everyone! First of all, I'm really happy you guys are giving my story a chance :) All I ask is for you to bear with me because I'm kinda new to all this and English is not my main language xD Yes everyone, Portuguese girl over here :p Anyway! Hope you enjoy and feel free to say something! Critiques always lead to perfection :)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters. I just have fun with them and try to make my wishes come true :D

**Spoilers:** Well, I'm not sure it has any. I started writing right after the last episode (S3.E22) was released. So... Besides the history before that episode, it's ALL in my head. Unless I have premonition powers I wasn't aware of and you've seen all episodes up until now, no spoilers :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Regina's Lament**

_Emma's POV_

That white wooden door felt rough under my fist.

- Regina! Are you in there? – I knocked once again before yelling my lungs out – Regina! Open the door!

I realized it was no use knocking or screaming, so I jumped over the immaculately trimmed bushes to my right and tried to open the window.

- Swan? What the bloody hell are you doing? - I turned around to see a very confused Hook standing on the drive way, looking back at me. – Did Regina do anything? Bad I mean!

- No Hook, we did! – I walked over to him knowing deep inside that what we done wasn't bad at all. – I mean, it wasn't a bad thing, it was a very good thing, but it was bad for Regina.

- Swan, can you please tell me what are you bloody talking about?

- Marian! She's Robin's wife, Hook.

- That's spectacular then! She's not dead, little Roland gets his mommy back. Oh! And the Queen was shagging him...

- In love with him!

- Yes yes, in love with him. That explains why she was pissed when I walked by her, near the docks.

- Wait! You know where she is?

- No! I mean, I saw her there, but I don't know where she went next.

- Okay, thanks Hook. I'll see you later. – I turned to get in my car when he pulled my arm.

- Do you think she'll do something... You know.

- I don't know Hook. – I answered sincerely.

- I'll come along then.

- No you won't. She won't take company well right now. I know you'll try to convince me but it won't work Hook. So let's not waste time, okay? – he was apprehensive about letting me go – Hey, I'll be okay. – I tried to sound warm as I laid my hand on his – I always do.

As soon as he released my arm I ran to my car shouting:

- I'll see you later!

- You better Swan! – he said while I turned on the engine.

It was imperative for me to see him tonight, or the next morning... I should really talk to him about that kiss! However, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Why did I even do it? I know why though. I really wanted to like him, I mean love him! And after hearing about how much he loved me, how much he gave up for me, I sincerely wanted to love him back. Snow White, I mean... Mum is always telling me that a kiss can change everything. I wanted to believe her so bad I kissed him. But nothing changed... And he had the right to know, rather sooner than later!

I looked through the docks twice and no signs of her. I knew she couldn't have gone far, or she wouldn't at least, so I drove a few miles around the docks for the third time. While passing through Henry's old castle I saw someone sitting down at the top. I knew it had to be her. I killed the engine and got out of the car just in time to see someone climbing the little castle. Because it was dark I couldn't quite see who it was, I only knew that they were short. Without making a sound I got closer, enough to see Henry sitting down on his mother right side and Regina turning her face to the opposite direction.

- Henry, go back. I do not want you to see me like this. – I heard her ask with the tenderest tone she had ever used.

- Mum, you've seen me wetting my pants; I think this is way less embarrassing. - I heard her laugh for no more than a second and then imagined she was just looking at him warmly like I would if I was in her position – What's wrong mum? – she sobbed a bit before taking a deep breath to get a hold of herself.

- I've lost my soul mate... Again! – she gave great emphasis to the word "again", sounding filled with sadness instead of revolt like I was expecting and that made me feel worst than I already felt. – I mean, I was given a second chance, which by itself was already a miracle, and now it's ruined. I won't get a third chance... Not in a million years! I was happy and them your mother comes along trying to be the hero as always and takes it all away! Just like her mother! Acting before even considering that actions have consequences! She should have known better than bringing someone from the past!

- Okay, first of all: you only have one soul mate mum! You know that! Probably it wasn't either Daniel or Robin! You never know! And second: I bet she didn't know that bringing someone from the past would end your happiness. And to mess with the past, I know she had to have a really good reason! – I smiled when I heard Henry's words, those wise and amazing words were coming from my son's mouth – Who did she bring back?

- Robin's wife, Roland's mother. Ma... Marian... – Regina stammered letting out a gasp.

- What? What is it mum?

- Your mother said she just wanted to save her life... I remember! I was going to kill this princess that helped Snow and a peasant named Marian. But the next day the guards said they were gone. I searched for them, but it was like they'd vanished completely. It was your mother! I didn't bother worrying about them after that because I was furious when I found out Snow had escaped the... – I saw her move uncomfortable – The flames.

- I know you've done bad things mum... – said Henry trying to reassure her – But I also know that's not who you are anymore.

I saw her turn to Henry and holding his hands within hers.

- I regret every single terrible thing I've done in the past. I do Henry! Sometimes when I think about all of it, it's like I'm seeing through another person's eyes. But I won't lie to you, if there wasn't any other way to get here today, I would probably do those things again if I knew that would bring me to this: you. – I saw her turn to face the darkness in front of her - I do know most of it wasn't even remotely necessary. And I truly fell terrible I did such things! And although right now I feel betrayed, sad and a bit mad at your mum for bringing her back, I also feel grateful, because she prevented me from killing another person.

Strangely, hearing that only made me feel worst. I wish there was another way I could have done what I did. I wish I could save Marian's life and Regina's relationship! I saw Henry taking her hand and leaning his head against her shoulder. After a few seconds she rested her head on Henry's. I felt this comfortable warmth inside my chest watching them and I knew that Henry would always have someone besides me who would always be there for him.

- Do you really think that my soul mate is still out there waiting for me? – I heard her ask after a while. – I mean Tinkerbelle did show me Robin's tattoo.

- Well mum, I think you need to have faith. I don't know, maybe Tinkerbelle was just showing you the way to your soul mate. Maybe Robin was just part of that path that will lead you to who really matters, you know?

- Hmm... Let's hope you're right sweetheart. I wish I could believe it like you do.

- I think you do.

- What do you mean by that? – she asked, I was also curious.

- Well, the moment you stop believing in love, you'll be surrounded by darkness and that will be all you know. Look what happened when you stopped believing in love. If you really don't believe, why do you still feel that warmth inside your heart that I know you do? Why aren't you planning a big revenge on my mum?

I smiled to myself and for a moment everything was quiet.

- I have you, Henry. – I heard her say.

- You know what I mean! – he chuckled slightly pushing her arm, making her laugh. Then all went silent again. – I love you too mum.

I didn't see it, but I knew she had pulled him closer after that sweet moment of tenderness.

- Could we keep this between us?

- Sure! But... Why mum?

- Well, it's just that I like how people see me right now... I know I'm no monster to them but they still respect me. Besides, I don't want your mother knowing I'm not as mad at her as she thinks. Just for a little while anyway. – I almost could see her smirk.

"That little bastard" – I thought to myself not being able to prevent the smile flourishing on my lips. I saw Henry getting up.

- Okay then, but only if you promise to talk to her. Soon!

- Promised! – sworn Regina standing as well – Now let's take you home!

I realized it was time for me to go. I made my way back to the car quietly and waited a bit before starting the engine, to make sure they wouldn't hear me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emma's Apology

**Hi everyone! I was SOOOO excited about this story that I wrote another chapter already :D I don't know if that's considered fast around here xD ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do :D KISS KISS**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters. I just have fun with them and try to make my wishes come true :D

**Spoilers:** Well, I'm not sure it has any. I started writing right after the last episode (S3.E22) was released. So... Besides the history before that episode, it's ALL in my head. Unless I have premonition powers I wasn't aware of and you've seen all episodes up until now, no spoilers :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Emma's Apology**

_Regina's POV_

As I was walking towards the road, a flinch of light crossed my eyesight faster than a lightning. I quickly turned to face nothing but darkness; it was a poorly illuminated night. Where are the starts and the moonlight when you need them?

- Did you see it? – Henry had stopped walking to look at the place I was carefully examining.

- See what? – he asked searching for that something that caught my eye.

- _Revelabit_... – I whispered almost inaudibly and the second I uttered those words I could see everything as clear as if it was day. From afar I could still recognize Emma's car slowly disappearing in the opposite direction.

- Mum? What did you see? – the artificial light left me to go back to the night and I turned to Henry with a smile.

- Nothing dear. I thought I saw something, I guess I just need some sleep.

He intertwined his fingers in mine and proceeded to move forward. We walked in silence... That kind of silence that is ten times better than making any sound at all, just because we know it's all been said and done. The night was unusually wintry so I pulled Henry closer to keep him warm. Then I allowed myself to wonder what Emma was doing there, especially with her car headlights off. That can only mean one thing: she didn't want to be seen. But who was she hiding from? Me? I had to be me; there wasn't anyone else I could think of at the moment. This must mean she was listening to the whole conversation I had with Henry. I knew it! I couldn't shake the feeling that we weren't by ourselves! The idea of Emma listening to what I said wasn't as infuriating as I had expected, in fact, I felt relieved that I didn't had to actually say those things again like I promised Henry.

After a few minutes we were in front of Snow's apartment. I saw Henry running up the stairs and knocking on the door. I was right beside him when a tiny clicking sound of the door being unlocked was followed by the typical creaking of that old piece of wood. Henry hugged his mother who was with an apologetic look on her face, exactly like the one I saw before leaving the Granny's Diner. Behind her I could see Snow sitting on Charming's lap and holding her newborn. Henry turned to hug me and I slightly lowered my back so I could hold him tight against me for a few seconds.

- Give your uncle a big kiss for me. Go on! I love you.

- I love you too mum! See you tomorrow for lunch at Granny's. Don't forget!

- I would never forget. – I watched him kissing Neal and then smiling at me. I waved goodbye in time to see Snow also smiling in my direction and then I turned to Emma – A word, Miss Swan.

I saw her close the door behind her and just when I was about to talk she proceeded to babble her own remorseful monologue with probably no intention of ending it anytime soon. I raised my hand to stop her:

- I know you were there, at Henry's castle tonight.

I saw her face clouding with understanding:

- The headlights?

- Yes, I saw a light of some kind, probably the headlights of your car.

- I'm sorry Regina. I was just going to talk to you, apologize and then I saw Henry and...

- No! – I laughed at the thought that she was there merely to ask for forgiveness - You were making sure I wasn't planning on any other curse. How much of it did you hear?

- Everything. – she said promptly – Look Regina. I had no idea she was Robin's wife. But I got to know her when we were locked up in your dudgeons. I couldn't have just left her there to die and I couldn't let her wonder in the past to mess with our present. I just had to bring her. And I probably would bring her anyway if I knew because she was going to die, a person that...

- Wow! You are absolutely extraordinary at apologies Swan. - I interrupted her incredulous at her words.

- What I mean is...

- Miss Swan. Stop. I understand why you did it. I realize you couldn't have predicted such a thing. I am not planning on something terribly evil and I will not harm anyone because of what you did. I have Henry in my life now, that's all the light I need. Therefore you don't need to be worried about Storybrooke's safety because its Mayor is not drawn to the dark side anymore.

After saying this, I politely smiled and turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand, stopping me from going any further.

- I'm not worried about Storybrooke, Regina. I'm worried about you! And I just want to make it better. I feel awful about all this.

I faced her with the brightest smile I could handle at the moment, giving her no reason to keep holding my hand and said:

- Well then, you have nothing to worry about. May I go now? – I asked looking at her hand preventing me from leaving. She realized that she was still holding on to me and quickly let my hand go.

- I know I'm the last person you would ever want to talk about this but please know I'll be here if you need me. I mean it Regina.

- Thank you dear. Have a good night. – I started going down the stairs when I heard her again.

- Would you like to have Henry over tonight?

I looked at her trying to figure out an answer to that marvellous offer. I rested my arm on the handrail and allowed my body to lean on it as I smiled to Emma.

- That would be absolutely wonderful but I really don't want to go against our schedules because of this.

She gave me a concerned look and that was the first time that night that I truly smiled at her:

- I will be fine. I just need to rest and have lunch with my son tomorrow.

- Okay then. – she gave in – If you need anything, you know where to find me.

I tilted my head in concordance and carried on going down the stairs. Remembering something I rapidly turned to see Emma still looking at me:

- If you'd like to join us for lunch tomorrow you'd be more than welcome.

Her face lit up in a smile that had only been seen when Henry was around her:

- I would love to.

We stayed there for a microsecond looking at each other for no reason when I said goodbye once more:

- Well then, I guess I'll see...

- Regina! – she said practically flying to the step right above the one I was standing on.

- Yes? – I murmured standing straight to not feel as short as I was feeling at the moment.

- Uh... – she leaned on the handrail, putting us at the same eye level – Did you meant what you said about...

- I meant every word. – I guaranteed. I watched her staring right into my eyes and for that brief moment while she was examining the veracity of my statement I felt completely exposed. I was quite uncomfortable and at the same time it was comforting, impossible to explain. I had expected that by now I would have gotten used to this, but it seems like it was yesterday that she made me feel so intruded with those eyes when I first met her. She let out a sigh.

- You know? It made me feel even worse when you told Henry that you felt somehow grateful for not killing that woman.

- Maybe I did it on purpose. – I guffawed with a playful smirk.

She let out a laugh going back to that smile that only Henry could get from her. She was so close I could feel her scent wondering softly against my skin and if leaned slightly in her direction our noses would touch. It was so unusual not to feel compelled to rip her smile right out of her face for what she's done; instead it was in fact quite soothing. I cleared my throat forgetting I was still in a staircase and couldn't step back like I did, so I stumbled back and for a slip second I really thought I was going to fall down the stairs, but Emma helped me get my balance back before something like breaking a bone actually happened.

- Thank you... –I awkwardly mumbled. – Well! You should get back to your family now. – I was finally able to go back to my usual flawless composure.

- I will. Take care of yourself Regina. See you tomorrow at lunch.

- Tomorrow. – I repeated before leaving the building.

The night had gotten even colder so I closed my coat tighter. Walking home alone got me to think about Robin and Roland, something I really didn't want to do because I knew it would make my heart shrink even more. As soon as I got home, I poured myself an apple cider and sat down on my enormous, dark and empty living room which just hours ago was full of joy and light.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hook's Broken Heart

**Hi everyone! First of all, I want to thank Sailor Sayuri for my very first review and for making it very special and encouraging :D THANK YOOOU ! I really want to make this experience both fun and full of new ways of learning. As soon as I saw your review I dropped everything and started writing :p Well you guys, hope you ENJOY xD Kiss kiss !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters. I just have fun with them and try to make my wishes come true :D

**Spoilers:** Well, I'm not sure it has any. I started writing right after the last episode (S3.E22) was released. So... Besides the history before that episode, it's ALL in my head. Unless I have premonition powers I wasn't aware of and you've seen all episodes up until now, no spoilers :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Hook's Broken Heart**

_Emma's POV_

I sat down on the cold, dusty, stone stairs and watched her walk out of my sight. I felt tired! I felt like ever since Henry appeared at my doorstep in Boston I had not had time to calmly breathe for an entire second. Even though I had last year to take a break in the comfort of a normal life, it feels like it was another lifetime ago. All I wanted was that everything would go back to normal and that I could just relax and enjoy my life with my family... I just wish I could be able to wake up in the morning with only one concern: getting Henry to school on time for his first class. I smiled delighted at that thought. Maybe this was it! No bad guys to defeat, no evil queens, no family issues, no curses! Just a few meters from me, I had my family waiting peacefully my return. Maybe there are such things like "happily ever after". I got up, content with such idea and entered the apartment.

- Is everything okay? – asked Mary Margaret from the kitchen.

- Yes. Where's Henry?

- He's with Charming putting Neal to sleep. – she informed me appearing with a cup of tea in her right hand. – Do you want one?

- Maybe when I get back. – I said grabbing my coat – Tell Henry that I want him sound asleep when I get back.

- Of course. – she said with a smile. - Where are you going at this time of night?

- I need to talk to Hook. – I opened the door – I see you in a bit okay?

- You don't have a curfew you know? – she stated after sipping her tea slowly. I raised an eyebrow not believing in what she was implying. – I'm just saying!

- Don't... – I pleaded with an incredulous laugh. – Aren't you supposed to forbid me from staying all night out or something like that?

- Well... You're old enough to make your own decisions and I'm a very contemporary mother!

- Contemporary? – I asked laughing my brains out while she waved her hand to send me away.

I shut the door behind me and made my way to the Granny's Diner. The weather was so cold that I could feel the frosty oxygen making its way down to my lungs and then the carbon dioxide leaving my body like a hot stream of air. When I was finally inside the edifice I rubbed my hands together to warm them and then I shoved them inside my pockets. As I looked up I saw Hook sitting at the bar and my heart somehow felt a bit heavier on my chest. There were still four dwarfs in a table to my left, but besides them, the Diner was empty.

- I knew I'd find you here. – I sat on the bench beside him and asked Ruby for a beer.

- Or I predicted you would come here to find me. – he retorted with a joyful smirk.

- Whatever makes you sleep at night. – I replied holding my beer. – Thanks Ruby.

- Anytime babe. – said that, she disappeared in the back with a tray of steamed up glasses.

- So...? Is everything okay? – he curiously inquired me.

- Yes, everything's fine. She took it surprisingly well.

- That's fantastic! – he smiled with a spark of triumph in his eyes – That means we have some peace for a little while in Storybrooke. Finally some good news!

- Yeah, I guess that's true. – I took the humid bottle to my lips and sipped the beer.

- You don't sound so sure Swan. – he noticed turning on his seat to face me.

- Well, how many times did we say... No! Thought that there was nothing else to worry about? I mean, we never know.

- I like to think of myself as a positive person. You should too Swan. Don't jinx it though, would you? – I smiled at him and then drank the rest of my beer. – So... Any plans for tonight?

This was it! I had to tell him the truth. No time for being scared of hurting his feelings, I would be doing a lot worse just by lying to him about something like this. I slowly putted the empty bottle aside to buy some time and then I looked to him:

- There's something I need to tell you.

- Nothing good comes after that. – he muttered examining his own bottle. I let out a tired sigh.

- Just hear me out, please.

- I know what's coming next Swan. Look, if you're not ready for commitment or whatever, that's okay. I just have to tell you that I might not be here waiting for you when you are.

- It's not that Hook. I... It's just that... Uh... You and I will never happen. I don't love you, I mean, I do love you, just not the way you love me. What I mean is: I'm not in love with you.

- What? – suddenly he lost interest in the bottle and all his attention was fixated on me. – What do you mean by that? You kissed me, remember?

- I know, I know. I'm sorry! That was a mistake.

- A mistake? – he exclaimed perplexed. – Do you care to elaborate please?

- I just wanted to see if I could feel it! I mean, when you told me about Jolly Roger and what you did, I felt like we could work, because I was just so moved and we went through so much.

- So what happened? What changed?

- Nothing's changed. I just didn't feel it Hook... When we kissed, I didn't feel it.

- That's impossible, I was there! We both felt it, I know it Emma.

- Killian, you can't possibly tell if I felt it or not. All you might have felt, was because of how you already feel. But I know how it was for me and I can't lie to you, or myself.

He stared at me for five long seconds and then kissed me out of the blue. I wasn't expecting he would do something like that so I wasn't able to react at first. However, as soon as my body allowed me I pushed him away.

- What the hell do you think you're doing?

- Proving you we both felt it!

- Hook... I'm sorry, I really am. But I won't tell you what you want to hear. I know it's going to be hard for you, but you'll eventually find someone better than me, someone who will love you back, with all her heart and soul.

- Don't tell me what's better for me or not. I'm in love with you! Not any other person, you!

- You have to understand that being with me would be like living a lie! Not to mention that I would be preventing you from finding the person you're really meant to be with.

- I don't want anyone else Emma. – he whispered holding my hand and looking deep into my eyes. I laid my other hand on top of his and held it tight trying to apologise with the gesture.

- I'm sorry Hook. It's not fair to any of us.

I saw him turn his chair and taking a deep breath, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds before getting up and stopping right in front of me.

- Are you absolutely sure? – he asked still someway hopeful. – Think before you say anything, because after this, there's no going back for me.

I lowered my head before looking sadly up to him:

- I'm sorry Hook, but I'm sure.

- Okay then Swan. – he said trying to smile. – I guess I'll see you around.

He kissed my forehead and then walked out of the Diner holding his jacket with his hook. I sighed loudly and rested my head on the counter exhausted.

- Let me guess? It will be another beer. – I heard Ruby ask.

- Make that a triple shot of vodka. – I replied without raising my head.

- There you go! - I looked at the glass and then at the bottle Ruby was opening for me. – The beer is on the house.

- Thank you Ruby. – I grabbed the glass of vodka gratefully and drank it all in one sip. I felt the liquid burning my throat as it went down. I grabbed ten dollars from my pocket and placed the note under the glass before taking my beer and leaving the Diner as well.

The weather was colder than I remembered, but it didn't bother me. I took a few steps when I heard someone yelling:

- Thank you very much for this... This... Uh... Alcoho... Alcoholic drink! - I turned recognizing the voice but not the sight. All I could see was a shadow meandering in my direction faster and faster. – Hey! Who's there? – the voice asked a few meters away from me now. – Do not... Don't... Run! Don't run away from me!

- I'm not even walking! – I replied slightly amused. I could finally see a face and my suspicions were clarified. She was looking at me somewhat confused, holding a bottle of green absinthe against her chest like she was holding a little baby. I laughed at this humorous scene and after being able to control myself and be somehow a little bit serious about all this I asked – Regina, are you drunk? – but I couldn't help another laugh from slipping through my lips.


	4. Chapter 4 - Emma's Drinking Buddy

**Hi everyone! I was actually going to write this part through Emma's POV, but after reading the reviews I gave Regina's POV a try and I'm glad I did. It was challenging to write from a drunk person's POV but it was worth it! THANK YOU FOR THE TIP :p Hope you enjoy ENJOY guys xD Again, thank you for the wonderful feedback +.+ Kiss kiss !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any right to these amazing characters. I just have fun with them and try to make my wishes come true :D

**Spoilers:** Well, I'm not sure it has any. I started writing right after the last episode (S3.E22) was released. So... Besides the history before that episode, it's ALL in my head. Unless I have premonition powers I wasn't aware of and you've seen all episodes up until now, no spoilers :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Emma's Drinking Buddy**

_Regina's POV_

- Emma? What are you _zzoing_ here? – it was extremely irritating not being able to speak properly. I could think the words correctly in my head but then they would just stumble over my lips and become a nonsensical pile of sounds.

- I should ask you the same... – she replied with an amused smirk on her face – Wait! You just called me Emma. – she noticed considerably surprised.

- _Izzne_... Isn't it _yourrr_ name? – I tried to sound sarcastic but I believe I sounded like I had soap bubbles in my throat.

I heard her laugh and decided that I didn't want to be there talking to her any longer so I stepped forward realizing that heels on my feet weren't very helpful when it comes to staying stably standing. Emma held me up as I tripped:

- Let's get you home in one piece. – she said laughing and grabbing my arm to support at least half of my weight.

- I can walk by _myzzelf_ thank you _veeery muteech_. – I said proudly stepping away from her and appropriately fixing my black jacket. I looked at my feet before taking my first independent footstep and realized how difficult it would be to walk without looking like a retarded. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on my task. – See? I don't need your help. – I informed her very slowly so I could articulate properly.

She raised her arms up in the air in a surrendering way and cackled:

- As you wish Madam Mayor. Can I at least walk you home?

- Yes you may. I do not expect to drink this green thing all by myself. – I told her stopping in the middle of the street so I could focus on what I was saying. Then I kept on following Emma.

- No, no! No way! You are not going to drink another drop of alcohol tonight!

- Well Miss Swan, either you _driiink_ with me or leave me to _drinnnk_ it all by _myxelf_! – I replied this time maintaining my pace after Emma.

- I can't really say no to that, I really do need another drink anyway. – she confessed.

I didn't have the mental agility to develop what she had just said, so I kept on walking quietly and looking to the floor so I could see what I was stepping on. I didn't think my legs could hold my rest of me for much longer and I really needed to use the ladies room.

- Are we there yet? – I asked now walking side by side with Emma.

- Just a few more steps. See? It's right at the end of this street! – she showed me the way lifting her arm and pointing her finger in front of us.

I searched for my keys in my pocket after handing the bottle to Emma. When I finally found them we were in my drive way. I looked at the keychain for a while trying to figure out which key to use and then tried it on the door, but I could seem to fit it to unlock the door.

- Here... Let me do it Regina. – she took the key off my hand, opened the door and I entered to deactivate the alarm.

"Okay, now concentrate Regina! One wrong digit and you can blow up the house! Wait... Does my house really blow up if I get this wrong? No, it doesn't you brainless moron! It's just an alarm. Wait! But if there's an alarm it's because something's wrong! Oh! The alarm..." – I laughed to myself. – So silly... – then I realize I still hadn't switched off the alarm – "REGINA! Concentrate!" – I pressed the numbers carefully and then smiled – Done! Come _oniiin_ Emma! – I made my way to the living room faster than I thought I could. – Have _youueever_ tried apple _zider_? – I asked her pouring some of that yellowish drink to a large glass – There you go! – I shoved the drink in her hand before she could answer, satisfied with the fact that I was actually able to pour a drink without making a mess. – I really need to go to _zzze_ bathroom now. I'll be _riiiight_ back. Make _yourzzelf_ at _hrrome_! – I walked to the staircase that would lead me to the first floor and held the handrail tightly before trying to go up the first step. For a moment I really thought I'd seen the stair moving under my feet and completely clung to the handrail – Damn you _Hogzzwarts_ stairs! – I cursed before giving it another go.

I was finally in the bathroom! I sat on the toilet and suddenly felt more clear-minded. – "I bet now I can speak properly!" – I thought to myself looking for the toilet paper. – EMMA! There's no toilet paper! – I heard her footsteps coming up the stair and stretched my arm to close the door, but failed miserably, luckily she was decent enough to no enter the room.

- Where do you keep the toilet paper?

- In the storage room right next to the kitchen. - a few minutes after she was back with napkins. – That's not toilet paper.

- No kidding! – she chortled looking at my surprised expression. – I could find the toilet paper so I went to the kitchen and grabbed that. It's still better than nothing.

- Point taken. Thank you.

- Anytime! I'll be downstairs. – she said walking away. When I got to the living room she was pouring another apple cider to her glass. – Oh! Hope you don't mind. It's actually really good. Do you want one? – I nodded in an affirmative way and she snatched another glass from the cabinet. – There you go. – she handed me the drink and I swallowed the drink in one loud gulp. – Wow, someone's thirsty! – she stated notoriously stunned.

- I really want to taste this thing... – I announced staring at the green bottle.

- Do you have shot glasses? – she asked sitting on the couch.

- For what? – I curiously asked.

- That drink is usually drunk in shot glasses. – she informed me with a teasing smile. I ignored her and poured the drink into my empty glass adding two cubes of ice afterwards. – You'll throw up! – she warned me and I turned to salute her with my full glass before taking it to my lips. I had to hold in my disgust and smile at her, but all I was able to do was an odd grimace. I heard her laugh. – Well, now I have to drink it like that too. But I'll have some cider at the same time, or else I'll die.

- Me too... – I was finally able to mumble. – Wait. I'll do it. Hold mine. Don't drink it! - I assertively warned her before preparing the drinks.

- I wouldn't dare! – she assured me. I didn't understand what was so funny; she hadn't stopped laughing since earlier near Granny's Diner. - I sat right next to her, gave her the drinks and collected mine. Then I just stood there watching her closely. – What? – she asked with her right brown lifted.

- Go on! Drink it. I want to see it.

- Okay, okay. Oh god! Here we go! – she closed her eyes and drank half of it in only one sip, then drank the entire cider at once. I laughed heartily while I was watching her trying to hold the vomit. – God! – I got up to refill her glass with more cider and suddenly felt really lightheaded. – It's sinking in to you Regina! – I heard her heehaw extremely loud.

- Look who's talking. – I replied with a smug look on my face, but I couldn't hold it for long so I laughed sitting down again. We looked at each other and burst out laughing out of the blue. When we we're finally able to stop I asked her. – So tell me, Miss Swan! – I chuckled a bit when I said her last name. – Why would you need a drink? I mean, you have a new brother, both of your parents are alive, you have a wonderful son, and now you have Hook as well. Gosh! Your life is perfect! Give me that! – I took the absinth from her hand having it all in a gulp and then, after returning the empty glass, drank my own. – OH GOD! This is STRONG! – I closed my eyes. – "I think I'm going to be sick" – I thought to myself trying to hold the disgust in.

- Hook and I are not together. – I opened my eyes and looked at her squinting my eyes.

- I saw you guys kissing when I passed through Granny's to get to the liquor store.

- Yeah, I was telling him I didn't feel the same way and he planted a kiss on me out of nowhere.

- Uh! Manners! – guys could be so foolish sometimes. – Desperation _makezzzem_ all brainless! – I unwittingly let out a hiccup. – "Damn! I could speak just fine a few moments ago!"

- I guess you're right... Anyway, Hook and I will never happen and I just told him that, so yeah, I needed a drink. – she said standing up.

- That's a shame. Hook's _handzzome_! And his _axxent_ is strangely hot, _speaxxially_ when he _sayzz_ "bloody". – I remembered with a laugh.

I saw Emma's face opening up in an astounded expression and then turning into a playful smirk:

- Regina! You _thiiink_ Hook's hot? – she asked me taking her place on the couch with a refilled glass on her right hand. She leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her legs, anxiously waiting for an answer.

- Well, not _azzz_ hot _azz_ Robin! – I clarified hearing her laugh.

- Yeah, I guess Robin's fine.

- Fine? It's obvious you've never seen him with his shirt off! – I exclaimed reacting to the word "fine" as a description of my ex-boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend... I suddenly felt like I needed to cry!

- What do you think about Mr. Gold? - I as fast as I felt bad, I felt better hearing that question, I laughed also leaning on the back of the couch.

- _Rumpelzztiltxxin_? There is NOTHING I find attractive about him! A few years back I might have liked his power, but that was it. Why? Do you _thiiink_ _hezz_ _atraxtive_? – I asked stumbling on my own words.

- Ew! No! Not in a millions years! – she groaned – I was just wondering! You guys go way back. You knew him when he was younger.

- Younger doesn't mean young. – I reminded her. – I mean, I never understood what Belle saw in him. She's so cute and she has those gorgeous eyes! She could have almost any guy she wanted and choose Rumple! It's not fair to her... She's way hotter than him!

- You think Belle's hot? – she asked with a non-convinced look on her face.

- Sure! Don't you?

- I would consider her cute. I can't use the word hot to describe her! I mean, she's too sweet! I'd say Ruby's hot, not Belle.

- It doesn't matter if she's sweet or not, we're evaluating her... Her... You know!

- Body? – she helped me finishing my thought with a laugh.

- Yes! The way she acts and her personality have nothing to do with it.

- I don't know! I guess it's the way she dresses.

- What's the problem with the way she dresses? We dress kind of alike! – I noticed sipping the rest of my drink.

- It's different! Your style is more executive and hers is more of a librarian style. Anyway! You look hotter in your clothes than she looks in hers.

- So I look hotter than Belle! – I repeated with a teasing smile. – What about Ruby? – I asked putting my glass down and leaning again with my hand supporting my head.

- Yes, I do find you hotter than Ruby. – she confirmed laughing.


End file.
